It's The Fear
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Of the dark. Zexion tries to elude his pursuer. But can the Schemer throw him off? And who exactly is chasing our cloaked schemer? Why? What does he want with Zexion? Read to find out. Not a songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I devised this story from a dream I had recently. I just had to write it down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's characters. **

Zexion took in sharp, shallow breaths as he ran through the city of The World That Never Was. Turning down each corner and alleyway hoping to elude his pursuer.

He heard a noise on a rooftop nearby, and picked up his pace. As he took a sharp left turn into an unused street, Zexion slipped and fell harshly onto the stone cold ground. He quickly collected himself, not caring that his chin was bleeding.

"_Not long now until I get you." _A deep menacing voice laughed from the shadows. The Schemer failed to make a portal, so he continued to run.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zexion could see red lights flashing.

His follower was close. Too close.

Now he was running on the tips of his toes. He only did that when he was afraid.

By now he was forgetting to breath.

Suddenly, Zexion ran into a dead end. Out of desperation he began clawing at the wall. Thinking that maybe it would open up for him. But to no avail.

He backed into a dark corner hoping that he made no audible noise. Zexion looked around frantically for anyway to escape. Blissfully enough there was a narrow alley, cramped with boxes. But this exit was better than waiting for certain doom. He scrambled over the cardboard boxes falling, and stumbling through the enclosed space.

The Schemer was sure that he had caused enough noise to wake the dead. After nearly toppling over a crate Zexion made his way out of the alley and through a web of large skyscrapers. (None as big as the Memories Skyscraper)

Dashing this way and that as a sinister voice rang out, _"Why postpone the inevitable? You'll be mine soon enough whether you like it or not. " _

Desperate for a hiding place, Zexion ran into one of the buildings. He sprinted through the dingy lobby, and climbed four flights of stairs. By the time he reached the top of the forth floor, Zexion heard the sound of footsteps, chambering right after him.

The Schemer blindly chose a door. (Which turned out to have a dusty bedroom inside it) and hid in the bathroom. Where he waited.

Zexion tried not to jump out of his skin as he heard the sound of footsteps down the hall. Getting closer, and closer.

His non-existent heart almost jumped out of his chest, when he heard the door to the bedroom open.

Then silence.

This lasted far too long for Zexion's taste.

Slowly the door closed and the pursuer went up another flight of stairs. Zexion wasted no time in leaving the bathroom, and hurrying to the stairs. Much to Zexion's surprise the forth floor stairs were completely destroyed. As if an earthquake had hit.

So he rushed to the nearest elevator, pressed G and huddled in a corner until the doors opened. He was drained from the whole experience, all the Schemer wanted was to curl up in the library, with a good book, and no one to bother him.

The sound of another elevator's door opening, brought Zexion out of his daydream. His mind was buzzing. Zexion ran for the door, but it was locked. His pursuer was smart. He had locked the door behind him before he looked on the upper levels.

A closet was nearby. He thrust himself into it, and hoped for the best.

But the best did not come.

As footsteps drew nearer and nearer, Zexion began think that there was no escape.

The knob on the door turned and...

**A/N: So I hope you all liked this. Let me know if you want me to continue. :D Over and out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

The knob on the door turned and...

A tall figure in a standard organization coat stood over Zexion. But then again, all of the organization members were taller then Zexion.

"Found you." said an eerie voice. The man yanked Zexion out of the closet by his coat collar.

"Please, stop! Let me go." The Schemer said as he backed up into a wall.

"No." The figure said simply.

"Why can't I create a portal? Or read your mind?"

"I took away all of your abilities." Said the stranger, in a snidely manner.

"How?"

"Oh, one night when you slept soundly in your bed, I snuck into your room. With a device that Vexen had just created. Called the 'Ability Disabler.' It took away all of your powers and locked them inside a container that I now carry."

"But.. But why? Why do this?" Zexion stammered.

"Because I knew that if I didn't, you would know who I am, what my motives were, and leave me forever. But not this time." The man started to approach the Schemer, which made Zexion very afraid of what would happen next. He looked around the lobby for anything that could be used as a weapon. Zexion picked up a glass vase and made sure to hide it behind his back until the strange got close enough.

"Zexion, why resist me? You know that in the end I always win."

"Oh really?" The Schemer said as he chucked the vase. Which hit the man right in the face. The cloaked figure sunk to the ground, out of shock. Zexion took this opportunity to bolt. Out the lobby door he went, running his little non-existent heart out. Stumbling as he ran through puddles, and dark alleyways.

For a moment The Schemer stopped. The only sound that could be heard was his own breathing. Sharp and raspy. He slid down an wall, and sat on the cold, wet ground.

"Why is this happening to me?" He cursed at the sky.

Poor Zexion sat there for what felt like hours. When he finally got up he could feel how sore and stiff his muscles really were. After all, he was not made for fighting and running. But rather for plotting and research.

He decided on walking to the beach thinking that his pursuer wouldn't expect that. Also the sound of the waves usually calmed him down.

Little did he know that his peace was about to be broken. By the enigmatic stranger following him, via roof tops.

**A/N: Lol, Zexion is now a warrior princess of glass vases. XD So now that I got that out there. This chapter is on the short side. I guess it's because I was trying to get a lot more dialogue in. So let me know if I should continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Oi, I am horrible. So sorry to make you guys wait so long. I've had a lot to deal with right now. So without further adieu the next chapter of It's The Fear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

The Schemer sat upon the stony sand. He had his signature thinking face on, as he stared out at the placid waves. Suddenly Zexion heard a noise behind him.

"Who's there?" He cocked his head to the side.

The Clocked figure removed his hood. Zexion heaved a sigh of relief. "Lexeaus, it's you. I was afraid it was that it might have been one of those neophytes. Perhaps you know who might be chasing me?"

"Zexion. You need to leave this world immediately. Get out while you still can." The seriousness was apparent on the Silent hero's face.

"But, I don't understand." The Schemer whined.

"It's better that you don't know what is going on. Now I can sneak you into the Gummi garage, but your on your own from there." Lexeaus stated as he summoned his tomahawk.

Zexion was grateful for the familiar company. But all of this still felt like a dream.

As the pair crept past Memory Skyscraper, Zexion felt a slight feeling of dread pulling at his non-existent heartstrings. To be cautious the Schemer sniffed at the air.

"Do you detect anything?" Lexaeus questioned.

"Nothing." Zexion glanced behind his shoulder.

Out of nowhere a noise, like glass breaking, echoed through the alleyways.

Then silence.

Eerieness.

The hair began to prickle on the back of Zexion's neck.

"I thought you said there was no one here?" The Hero said sternly.

"I forgot. My powers have been taken away." Zexion unconsciously inched right next to the muscled man.

"Then stay close to me." Lexeaus barked.

A barge of heartless appeared. They surrounded the pair. Fighting ensued. Amidst the chaos a group of Dusks managed to apprehend Zexion. The Schemer tried to break away, but without his powers he was defenseless.

"Lexeaus, Lexeaus! Help me!" But his cries fell on a deaf ear as the heartless encircled the Hero. Trapping him in a tight ring.

They threw him into a pitch black portal. Zexion fell to his knees as the Dusks hissed with laughter.

"Hello Zexion. Long time no see." Said a silky voice.

Zexion had the wind knocked out of him as he look up into the hoods of three organization members.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Yet another cliffhanger. But don't worry. I already have the next chapter written I just need to edit it. I promise you all won't have as long of a wait as last time. The next chapter is going to be even more epic! So let me know if I should bother continuing or not. Hope you all enjoyed. :D**


End file.
